CardShark of Mahora
by Cryostatus
Summary: Someone new is coming to Mahora, And he needs a job. as the assistant teacher to Negi Springfield, how will this new character handle the adventures of 3A? OC/Zazie, Harem. Negi/Undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima I do however own my OC whose name you shall learn in this chapter

**CardShark**** Of Mahora**

Chapter 1

Our story starts one peaceful Saturday afternoon in the city/school of Mahora academy. The streets were strangely deserted, except for one man. "Well I'm almost there." Said the man seemingly to himself, walking down the street. He was sightly Strange looking, standing at a tall 6,2 with dark brown almost black hair, a small goatee, and strangely enough bright red eyes, his clothing consisted of mostly black colours, a pair of mirrored sunglasses, a cowboy hat, combat boots, a pair of jeans, a long sleeved tee-shirt, and a pair of leather gloves.

"_Yeah. Yeah like I haven't heard that before Sparky."_ Said a small voice in his head.

The apparently named 'Sparky's eyebrow twitched. "You know I hate that name Eon." said 'Sparky' in a voice of annoyance.

"_I know_" Chirped the voice. "_I just like to annoy you_."

He sighed. "You're lucky you don't have an ass for me to kick." he said exasperatedly "**AND MY NAME IS JAMES!**" He suddenly snapped as he turned into a dark alley.

The newly named James looked around to see a brick wall in front of his face. "Oh God damn it I've gotten lost again!" He said as he turned around. "Huh?" Muttered James, at the scene before him.

Three men stood at the entrance to the alley, smirks smeared onto their greasy faces. "Ok moron here's the deal, you give us all your cash, we don't kill you, got it?" Said the one in the middle, in what he probably thought was an intimidating voice.

The only reaction James had to this was raising one of his eyebrows.

Magical academy

"I will now award you your diplomas." Stated an old bearded man. "you've done well for these last seven years, but the real training begins now. Do not let your resolve weaken!"

"Negi Springfield!" announced the man

"Yes!" Replied the ten year old red haired boy named Negi, anxious and nervous. You see Negi was somewhat of a prodigy in the academy, and also incredibly smart (Most of the time).

"Here is your diploma young one, accept it with pride." He said with a smile.

Soon after

"Hey, Negi! What does it say?" asked a girl about the same age as Negi. Her name was Anya. "I got assigned to a fortune-telling job in London!" She announced.

"Where will you be training?" Asked an older blond girl.

"It's about to appear!" Said Negi. As soon as he said that, words appeared on the paper. "Ok let's see..." muttered Negi as he started reading the diploma. "oh..." he said surprised by what appeared.

"Well?" asked Anya looking at the diploma over his shoulders. What it said was... surprising to say the least.

"A teacher...?"

"In Japan...?" Questioned both the girls incredulously.

"**EEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!**"Cried the three mages.

"P...Principal! What's the meaning of this?! What do you mean by 'Teacher'?" Shouted the blond girl.

"Ho... a teacher, is it?" He mock questioned the girl with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Are you sure there hasn't been a mistake? There's no way a 10 year old can be a teacher!" She cried.

"That's right" Shouted Anya. "Negi-baka's a real shrimp, and on top of that he spaces out all the time!"

Negi was just hanging back, absorbing what was going on.

"If it was written on the diploma then that is the end of the matter." Said the old mage, suddenly serious. "you must train hard... in order to become a great mage!" He stated

"Aah!" groaned the blond girl, as she fainted to the floor.

"Ah! Onee-Chan!" cried Negi as he tried but failed to catch her as she hit the ground.

"Don't worry Negi" started the old man. "The principal of the school you will be assigned to is a friend of mine." He said with a smile. "Just do your best, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" Negi said almost standing at attention. "Understood!"

But just as he was about to leave "Oh, Negi" Started the old mage. "I almost forgot, you will be getting some help, teaching the class." He said.

"Really? Who?" asked Negi.

"You'll see." He Replied with a chuckle

Back with James

"*Aachoo*" Sneezed James as he walked out of the alley leaving three twitching unconscious bodies

"_Are you ok Sparky?_" Asked the ever present voice in his head. "Yeah I'm fine, someone must have been talking about me." He replied, giving up on trying to get Eon to stop calling him Sparky. "now where is this Mahora Academy Place?" he asked, mostly to himself "uhh...Sparky?"

"Yeah?"

"Look to your left." It said. He did so. And guess what was there? The train to Mahora Academy. "..." James just stared at it for a whole ten seconds. A roar of the words "**FUCKING DAMN IT.**" Could be heard all throughout the campus that day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. I do however own my OC James

**CardShark**** Of Mahora**

"Ugh it looks like we finally made it eh Eon?" Said James as he slowly walked down the street shuffling a deck of cards.

"_huh? Oh, yeah well that took long enough._" Replied the voice.

"Hey! It's not MY fault we got lost, you were the one giving the directions." He said with a smirk.

"_And you thought I knew where we were going? We're the same per... __**LOOK OUT.**_" The voice was interrupted as something... or more specifically some**one **collided with James. The cards he was shuffling flew out of his hands as he fell.

"Ugh what hit me?" He groaned as he sat up and looked at the one who hit him.

It was a girl, 15 maybe 16 by the look of her wearing the school uniform that he saw all the other girls that he passed wearing. She had short silver hair framing her face, with a bit of it just passing her neck. As she looked at the one she hit, James saw that her eye colour was brownish red. He also saw that she was, in his opinion: very cute.

"O...oh! I'm so sorry! I'm trying to get to class and I wasn't watching where I was going!" She franticly apologised as she helped him up.

"It's ok, no harm done" James said as he rose from the concrete.

"R...really? you're not angry?" She asked, confused.

"Now why would I be angry with you for an accident?" He replied with a smile. This caused the girl the blush a little.

"B..but you fell!, And your cards!, You could be injured! Is there any way I can make it up to you?" She Questioned him, bowing.

James thought about the offer. He had no idea where he was. And with his sense of direction he'd sooner find China than the principal's office.

"Well there is one thing you can help me with: can you tell me where the principal's office is located?" He asked, slightly embarrassed.

"I..it's two blocks that way, the huge building with the clock in the roof." She pointed in the direction he came from.

"Ah...ok thanks." He said, hiding his annoyance at going the wrong way yet again. "By the way, what's your name?" he asked, just realising he didn't know her name.

"M...my n...name? I...it's Ako Izumi." She answered shyly.

"Ako, eh? Nice name. Mine's James... James Ricochet." He said as he walked off. Ako never noticed that his cards were mysteriously gone.

XXX

As James walked through the empty halls, he thought about how he came to be here, and what happened in his life so far. Unconsciously, he gripped his left arm as a memory, uninvited, invaded his mind.

Flashback

"_Hey James_ _what are you doing?" asked a small blonde haired child._

"_Nothing much Ricky, just working on a new invention." A younger looking James answered._

"_Really big bro? What is it? What is it?" Ricky asked again, bouncing in excitement._

_James chuckled, and was about to answer, but then he heard a noise coming from outside. His eyes narrowed suspicion and looked out the window._

_There was someone outside with what looked to be a sword. James' eyes widened as he grabbed his little brother and put him in the closet_

"_Big bro?" Asked Ricky, slightly scared._

"_Ricky stay here and lock the door, don't make a sound and don't leave the closet. I'll be right back." James said as he grabbed his trusted deck of cards._

Flashback end

He stopped his trip down memory lane when he came to a door that had a big sign on it that said: "Principal's office" "Well... time to go in" he Said as he entered the room.

A few seconds earlier

"Principal-Sensei!" Shouted a girl with orange hair tied in two pig-tails with bells. She was wearing a Red track suit with sleeves that that had a black stripe down the outside of them and ended just passed her elbows. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Ah, if it isn't Asuna-Chan." Said an old man sitting at a desk. This was Konoemon konoe, the Dean of Mahora. He was... strange looking, to say the least, the top of his head was bald except for a pony tail sprouting from the back of his head, he had a beard that reached to just below his shoulders, his ear lobes were elongated and had large rings in them. But perhaps the strangest part of his appearance was his eyebrows, to put it simply, they were MASSIVE, they even shadowed his eyes so you couldn't see them.

Just as he was about to speak again, he noticed Negi standing behind her.

"Young one, are you Negi Springfield?" He asked.

"Y...Yes sir." Negi replied nervously.

"Hmmm... I see... your training was to come to Japan as a teacher, yes? They've giving you quite a task..." he said as Negi looked at him in surprise.

The Dean noticed this and chuckled. "Hoho yes I know, I was informed that you were coming from your former teacher as he no doubt said already, he is friend of mine, he also informed me of another arriving as well, but he's a bit late... ah here he is" he said as the door opened to reveal the one behind it.

XXX

Author's notes 

**Hello Denizens of the Internet. CryoStatus here, obviously I am the author of this fanfic. At the suggestion of my one reviewer (thanks by the way) I have tried a new writing style, and put in an author's notes section, in this section I will...uhhh...I will...erm...Crap...I have no idea what I'll put in here... huh...well, uhhh... Oh I know what to put in here, I'll let you guys and girls know that this fic will remain as close to cannon as I can keep it, Manga cannon by the way, with my OC in the mix**

**The pairing of my OC: I'm leaning towards maybe: Chachamaru? Hmmm I'm still thinking about it so it might change, it might not.**

**Well anyway Please Review**

**Cryo Out**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. I do however own my OC James

**CardShark**** Of Mahora**

As James entered the room, he was met with the stares of three of the four occupants.

"Uh...hello. Are you Konoemon Konoe, the Dean of this school?" He questioned.

"Yes I am, I presume you are James then?" he responded.

"That would be me alright. You said that you may have a job for me right? Is it still open?" He asked hopefully.

The Dean nodded. "Yes it is." He turned to face Negi. "Negi this will be your assistant, James Ricochet." he said as James looked at him in shock.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, this kid is a teacher?! He barely looks Ten!" He shouted disbelievingly.

"Y...yes I am, it's nice to meet you James-san." Negi said.

James just decided to put this conversation in the 'be confused about later' part of his mind before he answered Negi. "you too kid, I hope working with you will be at least slightly fun." Oh he had no idea.

"Now, back to what I was saying before: you must gain some practical experience Negi-kun." The Dean said. "Let's make it from today to March..." he then paused and looked to be thinking about something. "By the way, Negi-kun, James-kun, Do you two have Girl-friends yet?" he then pointed at the long brown haired girl standing next to Asuna.

"What do you think of her? She's my Grand-daughter, Konoka."

"Oh Grandpa!" Konoka Said with a smile, as she pulled a small hammer out of who knows where and bonked him on the head.

"Wha..." James and Negi started before they were interrupted by Asuna.

"Just wait a minute, please!" She shouted as she slamed her hands down onto the desk. "I...isn't it odd that a kid is doing the job of a teacher?!" She said as James nodded in agreement, though no one noticed. "And our home-room teacher, too!" Alas she was ignored.

"Negi-kun..." The Dean started as if Asuna didn't just shout at his face. "This job will probably be very difficult" he said as he opened one eye. "If it's too hard for you, you will have to return home. There are no second chances. Are you prepared to accept that?"

"Y...yes! I'll do it!" Negi said. "Please let me try!"

"And you James-kun, that goes for you too, Help Negi-kun with this job to the best of your ability, for if he fails, you... will be fired. Understood?" the Dean suddenly said as he turned to face James.

"Sure, Boss whatever you say." James said with a smile as he shuffled his deck of cards.

This made Konoka blink. "Where did you get those from James-Sensei?" She asked as she never saw him reach into a pocket to grab them, and she was standing right next to him!

James chuckled. "Heh they were in my hand the entire time Konoka-San." He lied. "Also there's no need for the 'Sensei' bit when I'm not teaching you Konoka. You can call me 'San' or 'Kun' when we're out of class" he said.

"Ah... ok James-San." She said, slightly embarrassed about not seeing the cards.

"Hmm... then it's settled." The dean finally said. "Well then, let's begin today. Let me introduce you two to our staff guidance officer, Shizuna-Sensei."

"Shizuna-Kun!" He called.

"Yes?" answered a feminine voice from outside the door.

Negi was a bit surprised by this so he turned around...right into a pair of large breasts.

"Mmf?!" Cried a muffled Negi.

'Lucky kid.' Thought a slightly jealous James.

Shizuna was a beautiful woman in her late 20's early 30's with long blonde hair. She was wearing glasses and lipstick, a pair of earrings and a necklace. She had on long sleeved shirt, a skirt that reached to just above her ankles and a pair of high heels. She also carried a black folder in her left hand.

"Wah...?" Negi mumbled as he look up from her impressive bust.

"Ah sorry about that." She said, smiling.

"If there's anything you don't understand, you should ask her." The Dean said.

"Nice to meat you." Shizuna said. She then turned towards James. "Nice to meet you as well"

"Hi." He said simply

The Dean then looked like he remembered something. "Oh, and one more thing..."He started. "Konoka, Asuna-Chan, can Negi-Kun stay in your room for a while? We haven't decided where he's going to stay yet."

Asuna and Negi let off sounds of surprise. But Konoka...

"Sounds good" She said cheerfully.

"What?! From when until when, Principal-Sensei?!" Asuna shouted, not hearing Konoka.

"Don't you feel sorry for him Asuna-Chan?" Konoka said, appearing right next to Negi.

Asuna's eyebrow twitched. "I told you, I hate kids!" She shouted again.

The dean was about to say something when James spoke up.

"Uh...boss? Negi may have a place to stay, but what about me? I highly doubt that a small dorm room can house 4 people at once"

Konoemon nodded at this "Yes I know and I've already made the arrangements for you to stay with someone else in their dorm room. Apparently she knows you fairly well too." He said as he handed James directions to the room he will be staying in.

"**Wait a second!" **Asuna suddenly shouted as she pointed at James. "A ten year old I can understand living with one of the girls here. But HIM? He doesn't look any older than us, despite his freaky height. He could be a mega pervert for all we know!"

James, offended by that, just replied with a glare, which was ignored.

The dean just looked amused.

Later

Negi and Asuna were walking down a hall. Refusing to look at each other. With Konoka, Shizuna and James following right behind them.

'There's definitely something odd about these guys' Asuna thought looking at James, who was once again shuffling a deck of cards, wearing a black suit. Where he got it, she didn't know.

Asuna then took a look at Negi, who noticed the glare he was being given and was about to speak up about it but Asuna interrupted him.

"I refuse to live together with someone like **you**!" She said. "Go camp outside with a sleeping bag or something!" she then turned to James. "And you! If I hear about any you being a pervert to the girl you're supposed to be living with, you won't live to see the next day!" she threatened. "I'm going ahead! See you later, _Sensei's_!" Spitting out Sensei's like it left a bad taste in her mouth. She then stomped off Konoka following, trying to calm her down.

"What's with her?" Asked Negi.

"No idea kid." Said James

"Uhhh... that girl is always...rowdy, but she's really a nice person." Shizuna tried to explain

James snorted 'Yeah I'll believe that when I see it' he thought

Shizuna suddenly stopped walking, prompting the two young teachers to do the same.

"Oh I almost forgot." She said "Here, take the class roll."

"Ah thank you." Negi said as he took the black folder.

"Will you two be ok as teachers, Negi-Kun? James-Kun?" She asked.

"Ah...uh...I...I'm a bit nervous..." Negi said

"I'm good, the kid won't fail with me around" James said with a smirk.

Negi's eyebrow twitched slightly "James-San my name is Negi, not kid, please use it" he said.

James' just smirked more. "Sure kid, sure" he replied.

XXX

"Here we are. This is your class." Shizuna said as they arrived at a door.

Negi and James both looked through the window to classroom to see who they would be teaching.

It was filled with teenage girls, all talking and chattering, one was even selling what looked to be meat buns.

'These...are the people I will be teaching from now on huh?' Negi thought.

'Wow that's a lot of girls...and is that a robot?' Thought James.

"Ah, the class roll!" Realized Negi, as he opened said object. "Geh, there are so many" he said.

James had leaned over to look at the names of his students so he could memorize them. And he did so. Most of them were Cute or beautiful in his opinion, even Ako, the girl he ran into was there Strange coincidence. But he stopped at one, _particular _name.

'What the hell?!' He thought as he stared at the picture in shock. 'What's she doing here?'

XXX

Author's notes

**Yep, my first Cliff hanger, not a very good one I'll admit but a cliff hanger none the less.**

**Now, I Will be starting a Poll soon, this will decide some of the harem for James at least. So if you want a girl of your choosing paired with James, get on my profile and vote!**

**Also a reviewer would be nice... I have no idea whether I suck at writing or not, if I do, just say it already, don't get my hopes up of being a great fanfic writer. I prefer the truth to fake happiness... hell I'd even be happy with a flame... I need to start a barbeque anyway**

**Oh by the way I hope this new writing style is easier on all you guy's and girl's eyes out there.**

**Please review.**

**Cryo out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. I do however own my OC James

**Before we start, I'm just going to say this: Really? ONE person? Just one? *Sigh* Well I guess it IS a little too early for me to be putting up polls, hell... I don't even have more than 5000 words yet. But to hell with being normal, I'll do what I bloody well feel like.**

**CardShark**** Of Mahora**

As James was freaking out in the background Negi and Shizuna, seemingly not noticing his plight, continued talking.

"Try to remember everyone's name and face quickly, ok?" Shizuna said with a smile.

Negi was sweating nervously 'uuh... can I really teach so many older girls?' He thought, whatever confidence he had fading. 'They seem just like the girl I just met...oh man...my heart is pounding. Can I really become a teacher in a foreign country like this? Onee-Chan...Anya... will I be ok?'

Flashback

"Do your best Negi!" Shouted Negi's older sister as she watched him leave on the train to Mahora.

"Don't space out now!" Also shouted Anya.

Flashback end (Quick I know)

Negi, with a little more confidence from the flashback, started to open the class door. Meanwhile James had managed to stop his little 'Episode' for the moment and was right behind him.

'He's here' thought Asuna glumly, as two girls that looked like they should be in primary school giggled as they watched the door.

"Excuse me..." Said Negi as an eraser fell towards his head. Noticing it at the last second, he used his magic to make it float, momentarily forgetting that the room he was in was full of people that didn't know about magic. It only lasted for a second before he let it fall on his head, but it enough for Asuna to notice it.

'Huh?!' She thought. 'Did that eraser just...?'

"*Cough, cough* Ah...hahaha...I see...*cough* you really got me there." He said as the class Sweat dropped. James snickered.

Of course... he failed to notice the tripwire set up right in front of him, until he walked right into it.

"WAAH?!" He screamed as he tumbled to the ground where a bucket landed on his head. But it didn't stop there, oh...no the momentum kept him rolling as suction cup arrows coming out of who knows where hit him in his behind and his forehead.

"Ara, ara..." Shizuna said as her smile became a bit strained as most of the class (and James, who just walked in) laughed at the well executed prank.

The laughter continued for a few more seconds until they noticed that: instead of their teacher on the ground, there was a little kid rubbing his head in pain.

"**EH?! A KID?!**" they shouted as they hurried to the front of the room to help him.

"Hey are you ok?" said one of them

"Sorry about that!" Said a long haired blonde one. "We thought you were the new teacher!" Oh they were in for a surprise.

Shizuna clapped her hands to get their attention, which surprisingly, worked. "No, he IS your new teacher." She said. "Well, one of them." That confused some of them. "Come on introduce yourselves" She said as she turned her head towards them. "Negi-Kun, James-Kun."

One girl's attention was caught by that last name. 'Could it...?' She thought. Her golden eyes locked onto James.

"O...ok" Negi gulped still nervous.

"Sure" said James, not caring in the least about the several stares he was getting. Well except for one of them maybe.

"U...um... I'm... I'm..." He stuttered. He then took a large breath to calm himself down enough to introduce himself to his class.

"My name is Negi Springfield. From today onwards, I'll be teaching mag-... uh... English at this school." He stated.

James then stepped forward. For once not shuffling his cards. "And I will be Negi's assistant for the duration of his stay. My name is James Ricochet." He said with a small smile.

The golden eyed girl's eyes widened. 'It is him! But why is he here? I'll have to speak with him later.' she thought as she continued to stare at James.

Then Negi started speaking again. "We'll only be here for three terms, but it's nice to meet you all."

The class was dead silent for several seconds until something happened that they were unprepared for: "**THE'RE SO CUTE!**" They screamed as they swarmed the two young teachers.

"How old are you?" they asked the two.

"Uh...I'm ten years old..." Negi said, uncomfortable.

"Older than you'd think." James said cryptically, also a little uncomfortable.

"Where did you come from?"

"The back-hills of W...Wales." Negi replied.

"I'm from Australia." James said.

"Where are you living now?"

"I only just got here..."

"I have no idea. I haven't even found the place yet."

In the background, one girl with orangey-brown hair with round glasses walked up to Shizuna. "Is this for real...?" She asked the blonde teacher.

"Yes, absolutely." She replied.

"Are they really going to be our Home-room teachers?!" The girls crowding Negi and James asked excitedly. "Can we really have a cute kid and a hot guy like them?!" which made Negi and James Blush at being called 'cute' and 'hot'.

"Hey now, you can't 'have' them. They're not pets, you know." She lightly scolded them, but with no real force to it because she was enjoying the show.

This continued for a few more minutes. With the girls asking questions and Negi and James answering them, though James swore that the girl with rectangular glasses and the green hair with two antennae sticking out the front was trying to cop a feel.

Then suddenly Asuna rocketed out of her chair and grabbed Negi holding him up in the air. "Hey, you! What did you do with the blackboard eraser back there?" She demanded. "You did something weird, didn't you?"

"E...eh?" Negi mumbled.

Losing her patience Asuna started shouting at Negi, shaking him around. "**I want a clear explanation!**"

James was about to intervene when... "Cut that out this instant!" a voice Called, Making Asuna stop Manhandling Negi and turn her head towards the sound.

It was another blond girl, but this one was about 15 or 16 years old. Her hair as stated before was blonde and reached to just past her back, she also had emerald green eyes.

"Everyone, return to your seats. You're making trouble for Sensei." She ordered. "How about letting him go now, Asuna-San? Although... that pose is so very suitable for a violent monkey like you."

A tick developed on Asuna's forehead. "What did you say?!" She growled.

The blonde ignored her and started speaking to Negi with a small blush. "Negi-Sensei, I've Heard that you're a genius who graduated from oxford! Teaching has nothing to do with age..." she paused for a second. "So please, continue with Home-room." She finished.

"Ah. Thank you..." he replied.

"What's with the 'nice girl' act, Iinchou?" Asuna asked.

"Ara" She replied. It's only natural that I'd look like a nice girl from the outside, since I'm a nice girl on the inside, too!"

"What nice girl?" Asuna whispered. "You Shouta-Kon!"

This started a rather comedic fight where the Blonde accused Asuna of an 'old man fetish' with the rest of the class cheering them on, and Negi trying and failing to get them to stop.

James sighed and turned to Shizuna. "Do you want the honours I should I?" He asked her gesturing in the direction of the catfight. "I have this one, after this you two are on your own." She said. James nodded. "That's okay with me I guess." He said.

Shizuna took a step forward and clapped her hands twice, getting the attention of the whole class. "Ok, ok. It's time for class girls." She said as the class headed back to their seats."You can take it from here, Negi-Sensei, James-Sensei.

"O...ok." Negi said nervously.

James noticed this and walked over to him. "Hey, don't worry kid I'll help ya if ya need it." He said, easing the young boy's nerves a bit.

"T...thank you James-San"

"No Problem kid."

As Negi tried to teach the class he was hindered by a few things, first...was his short height, which was solved by the blonde Iinchou by giving him a golden stepping stool with gems lining the middle. This had James and most of the class sweat dropping Thinking 'Shouta-Kon'.

The next problem was Asuna. She was flicking bits of eraser at Negi's head to see if she could bring out the 'weirdness' she saw with the blackboard eraser. This was stopped when she tried to do the same to James who was once again, shuffling his deck. When she flicked the first bit of it, he caught it, slowly turned his head towards her and smiled evilly, his red eye seemingly flashing, making him look demonic for a second. She paled and needless to say...she stopped throwing stuff at them both.

A few hours After class

"I guess I failed my first mission..." Said Negi sitting on some steps near a statue.

"Nah, Negi you didn't fail, it's just that it's your first day, classes are always extra rowdy when a new teacher arrives. There's no need to worry about it. It'll stop soon enough" Said James, as he was sitting next to Negi.

"I guess." Started Negi. "But still... what's with that girl's attitude?" He asked, to which James shrugged. "The principal said I should stay at her place today... but I really don't think she's going to let me... What should I do tonight...?" He said to himself.

Then Negi decided to get some childish revenge by drawing on her photo.

James then noticed someone walking down the main steps of Mahora carrying to many books to be safe, swaying as she descended. "Hey, Negi. Look." He said as she slowly walked down.

"Isn't that... number 27 Miyazaki Nodoka-San?" Negi said as he looked. "Looks like she's got a whole stack of books. Isn't that dangerous?" He asked as James nodded.

Suddenly Nodoka slipped and started to fall down the steps. Negi, Knowing magic cast a spell to slow her down when James ran past him and shouted. "**CARD NET.**" Right as that was shouted, what could only be described as a swarm of poker cards flew out of James' sleeve and caught Nodoka as she fell. Only to be deposited into James's arms.

"You ok Nodoka-San?" He asked as he held her bridal style.

All she did was stare at him for a second and after that, she fainted.

"J...J...James-San... you're a mage too?!" Negi shouted as he ran up to him as James collected his cards by levitating them into his hands.

James covered Negi's mouth with his hand as he said."Shhhhh, keep it down kid, someone could be watching." He said.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?!**" A voice screamed from behind them.

They flinched, and slowly-almost mechanically they turned their heads around to meet to gaping face of Asuna.

"Well..." Started James, as Asuna stared at them. "Fuck..."

XXX

Author's notes

**How's that for an ending, I feel that I'm getting better, slowly, but I think I am.**

**James pairing so far: Nodoka, Chachamaru.**

**Yep, the Quiet girls of 3A those two are now removed from the poll.**

**And as you can see, James's power is that he uses his magic to control the poker cards that he carries with him. It's more deadly than it sounds, trust me.**

**Please review**

**Cryo out**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. I do however own my OC James

**CardShark Of Mahora**

Last time...

"_J...J...James-San... you're a mage too?!" Negi shouted as he ran up to him as James magically collected his cards by levitating them into his hands._

_James covered Negi's mouth with his hand as he said."Shhhhh, keep it down kid, someone could be watching." He said._

"_**WHAT THE FUCK?!**__" A voice screamed from behind them._

_They flinched, and slowly-almost mechanically they turned their heads around to meet to gaping face of Asuna._

"_Well..." Started James, as Asuna stared at them. "Fuck..."_

Now...

"..." Negi and James stared at Asuna.

"..." Asuna stared back. Mouth agape

"Uh...hi...?" James said nervously.

As this was happening Nodoka regained consciousness. And the first thing she noticed was that she was being held by someone. 'Ugh... w...what happened? The last thing I remember is...falling...' Then her eyes finally focused enough to see who was holding her, and then they widened. 'J...J...James-S...Sensei?! H...he saved me?' She thought in shock. Her face slowly turning red.

"Y...you..." Asuna stuttered. The events that just happened replaying in her head. 'H..how the hell?!' she thought.

Then, she suddenly charged at Negi, picking him, and his staff up and running off at a quick pace, leaving two sweat dropping teens behind.

James sighed. "Nodoka-San. Will you be able to get back to your dorm by yourself" He asked the shy girl.

She meekly nodded. "Y...yes, S...sensei." She said.

"Go on then, I have to go help Negi." He said as he walked off in the direction Asuna ran.

He never noticed Nodoka, staring at his back with a blush.

XXX

"AAAHHHH! I KNEW IT! YOU'RE SOME KIND OF SUPER-GUY." Asuna roared at Negi as she shoved him up against a tree.

"N...no you're making a mista..." Negi tried to say

"DON'T TRY TO FOOL ME! I SAW YOU! I CAUGHT YOU BOTH RED-HANDED!" She shouted. "CONFESS! YOU'RE A SUPERHERO AREN'T YOU?"

"I...I'm a mage..." Negi tried to say again.

"WHATEVER IT'S THE SAME THING ISN'T IT?"

"AH!" She said, sounding like she realised something. "This morning's 'incident'... that was your handiwork too, wasn't it?!" She accused, finally calming down enough to speak without shouting in the poor kid's face.

"I...I'm sorry..." He apologised. "Please keep this a secret! I'll be in deep trouble if this gets out!" He pleaded desperately.

"NO WAY!" She shouted with a tick mark over her head.

"*Sigh* guess I have no choice then." Negi said, taking back his staff from Asuna.

"W...What do you mean?" She asked, slightly fearful of what the young mage might do.

"You found out my secret. So I'll have to erase your memory!" He stated, holding up his staff.

"EEEH?!" Asuna Screamed, backing away.

With all this going on, neither of them noticed James, sitting in a tree, Shuffling his deck with a shit-eating grin on his face. 'I have a feeling that something awesome is about to happen.' He thought.

Back with Negi and Asuna. "You might become a tad empty-headed, but I can't allow you to tell anyone!" Negi said as he prepared his spell.

"J...Just wait a minute!" Asuna pleaded. Backing away quickly.

"**VANISH!**" Negi shouted, aiming his staff at her.

...Something did vanish...It wasn't her memories...

"**KYAAAAA!**" Asuna screamed as she tried to cover herself. Negi had somehow, Instead of erasing her memories, erased her clothes instead!

"I...I'm so sorry... Looks like I got it slightly wrong." Negi tried to explain, extremely embarrassed.

Suddenly. "Hey! What are you two up to?" Takamichi walked up to them. "Ne..." he Stopped as he noticed Asuna's state of dress. "...I...I'll just be going now." He said as he left the area.

As this was happening James was rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically, long since fallen out of the tree. "Ahahahahaha Oh G...God m...my sides." He said trying to get control of his laughter, after a minute or two, he succeeded. "Ah, now that...was hilarious, I haven't seen something like that for years. Now, what should I do now?" He asked himself. "Ah, I know. How about I find the place where I'll be staying." He said. "Now, where'd I put that note? Ah, here it is." He said, reading the directions.

"Well, this'll probably take awhile to find, might as well start walking." He sighed, unaware that he was walking straight towards the person he was trying to avoid all day.

XXX

The golden haired girl was NOT having a good day; firstly, her best friend that she hadn't seen in years appeared out of nowhere and apparently, was now the assistant teacher to the class, sounds great right? Nope, for some reason he refused to look at her even though she knew that he knew she was there; she caught him glancing in her direction a couple of times.

Secondly; she had been searching for him for the entire day after class and she couldn't find any sign of him.

And lastly; she couldn't find her juggling balls.

The silver haired girl was about to head back to her room when she saw _him._

He was walking by, shuffling his deck of cards distractedly, and muttering about directions and his lousy sense of said thing.

'James-Kun.' She thought as she stared at him once again, quickly running towards him, intent on cutting him off.

XXX

James was just walking, not thinking about anything, when he froze as he saw _her_

Standing right in front of him was His long time best friend.

Zazie Rainyday.

She was, for lack of a better word, strange looking, with an eternal stoic expression on her face... Speaking of her face, she had two markings on it, a tear drop marking below her left eye, and a slash mark under and above her right. Her short hair was a dull silver colour and she had two bangs that hung down the sides of her face that were longer than the rest of her hair, and one strand of it spiked off to a swirl from the top of her head.

She was usually very quiet, not only that but when she did speak most of the time it was with a silent whisper that only a select few could hear. This time it was different, she was _particularly _annoyed with the tall man in front of her. And she was letting him know.

"Uh...H...Hi Zazie-Chan." James said as he slowly backed away.

"Hello James... why have you been avoiding me?" She asked silently, as she stalked towards him much like a tiger playing with its cornered prey.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't been avoiding you." He lied badly.

"Really? Then why did you ignore me in class? Why did you rush out of the room when I approached you when the bell rang?"She questioned. An edge in her silent voice

"I...I...err..." James stuttered. Not noticing the wall he was about to hit.

"No excuse? Good. Then I have only one thing to ask you._" _She said as he backed into the wall.

James saw no escape from this; a brick wall to his back, and an angry female to his front. His cards long forgotten, he closed his eyes and braced for the inevitable beating he would inevitably receive. The last thought in his head before she got into striking range was. 'Damn alley ways...' He didn't expect what she did next.

She flicked him in between his eyes.

"Huh?" He said blinking in confusion as he looked at Zazie, who now had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Why did you stop writing?_"_ she asked once again, but this time it lacked the dangerous edge it had before.

After the shock of her instant mood change wore off, a small blush crept to his cheeks. Now this embarrassed him a bit. Now, how will he tell her that he accidently morphed her magic sending envelope into cards... "erm..." He started. "I...kinda... got drunk one night... and... morphed your sending envelope... into a deck of cards." Like that is how.

Her eye twitched. "Seriously? That's it? **That's **the reason I've been worrying all day that you hated me?"

"What?! I could never hate you!" He stated.

"*Sigh_* I will get you back for this, got it_"

James gulped. "Got it"

Zazie nodded. "Good... now come on James-Kun I have something to show you." She said as she walked away. Glad that their friendship wasn't down the drain. That thought was shared by the one following her.

Later

After a few minutes of walking in silence the two saw Negi and Asuna walking together through a hall.

"Nnnn... you're not very useful, are you?" Asuna said, a frown on her face. Apparently she had been asking Negi to do things for her in payment for stripping her in front of Takamichi. And she had some ridicules requests.

"I'm sorry... apart from mind-reading I..." Negi started, but was interrupted by Asuna.

"**THAT'S IT!**" She exclaimed. "Mind-reading, huh? I could use that! I could find out how Takahata-Sensei feels about me..." She mused to herself.

This had James both raising his eyebrow and sweat dropping at the same time. 'Huh? How Michi feels about her? What does she mean?' Let it be known that James can be incredibly dense to romantic feelings. 'Well whatever time to let them know I'm here.' He thought. "Yo, Asuna, Negi. How ya doing?" He called.

This had the effect of making their heads snap towards the sound of his voice so fast that he swore he could hear bones breaking. And when Asuna noticed who it was, her eyes widened. "James-Sensei? What are you doing here? And where is Nodoka? You better not have done anything or else I'll..." She left the threat hanging, shaking her fist in his face.

James' eye twitched. "Why do you always seem to jump to that conclusion with me? Do I really look like that much of a rapist?" He questioned with no small amount of annoyance.

Asuna smirked. "You don't want to know my answer."

James sighed. "Yeah, yeah whatever, but to answer your question she's fine. She should be back at her dorm by now. By the way, why aren't you freaking out about Negi and me?" He asked.

"Well Negi explained that He's a mage, so I guess that you're one to right?" She said.

James chuckled. "Sort of." He said simply. And at Asuna's questioning look he Smirked and said. "Everybody's gotta have a secret to keep Asuna-San"

"Fine, fine I won't ask" She sighed.

Negi then noticed Zazie. "James-San! Someone is following you!" He said as he pointed his staff at her, ready to **try **to erase her memories of the conversation.

James, knowing what happens when he tries that, stepped in front of her. "Whoa Negi, stop! She's an old friend of mine. She already knows about magic!" He said, preferring that his best friend kept her clothes on. Unbidden, an image of Zazie naked popped into his head, bringing a small blush to his face that nobody noticed.

Negi lowered his staff. "You're... number 31... Zazie Rainyday right?" He asked.

Zazie nodded. "_..._" She said. Now that she wasn't in a heightened emotional state, she was back to talking in her silent voice.

Negi smiled. "That's good, I'd hate to erase your memories." He said. Apparently understanding her.

James scowled. "With what happened last time you tried that spell I wouldn't have let you even if she didn't know about magic." He said with a twitching eyebrow.

Negi blushed. "You saw that huh?"

James Smirked. "Yep, I did nice one by the way." He gave Negi a thumbs up. This earned him a whack to the head from a blushing Asuna.

"**PERVERT!**" She Shouted while Zazie giggled at James' misfortune.

"Ouch. But seriously Negi, if you need any help with your spells come to me, I've been doing this **allot** longer than you have." He offered.

"Really?" Negi asked, stars in his eyes.

"Really." James confirmed.

Just then they came to the class door.

"Ok, let's try out my mind-reading idea." Asuna said. "Just let me get my stuff..." Then suddenly.

"Welcome Negi-Sensei! James-Sensei!" The whole class shouted. It was some kind of party.

"Eh?" Negi, Asuna, and James blinked.

"AH that's right! We're having a welcoming party for you two today. I completely forgot!" Asuna Realised.

James turned to Zazie. "Is this what you wanted to show me Zazie-Chan?" He asked her.

She nodded. "_..."_

Suddenly James' and Negi's arms were grabbed and they were pulled to a table in the centre of the room that had two empty seats.

"Hey, come on! The guests of honour sit in the middle!" The red-headed girl, Kazumi said.

"Waaah! I'm so happy!" Negi exclaimed.

"I didn't expect **this** from you girls... Thanks" James said.

Soon the two teachers were swarmed by the the class, offered food, drink, and compliments. But the class grew silent when a certain bookworm approached James.

"Um... James-Sensei..." Nodoka Started, making James turn towards her.

"Ah Nodoka-San, did you get back ok? No injuries?" He asked.

"Y...yes I'm fine, um... about that incident earlier... you saved me..." Nodoka stuttered out with a blush covering her cheeks, no doubt her shy nature making this difficult for her. She then held out a piece of paper. "P...Please, accept this book certificate as a token of my gratitude..." This was met with the oh's and ah's of the class.

James smiled and took the certificate. "Thank you Nodoka-San." He said.

"Honya is already going for the teacher?" Shouted a girl.

"N...No... That's not true... A...And my name isn't Honya..." She tried to explain to no avail, this caused some of the class to burst out in laughter.

For the next few minutes the party went pretty well, except for the fight that broke out after Ayaka gave Negi a bronze bust of his face. This made James wonder where she pulled it from. She wasn't carrying a bag or anything, where could it have come from?

"Ah, that reminds me." James said. "I still have no idea where I'm staying"

This caught the attention of Zazie, who was sitting opposite him. "...?" She asked.

"Thanks Zazie-Chan the room number is 13" He said.

Zazie's eyes widened. "...!" She exclaimed.

Now it was James' eyes turn to widen. "R...Really? I'll be living with you?" He said, a nervous smile on his face. Hey you'd be nervous too if you were in his position.

She nodded, a slightly evil grin on her face.

This was a big surprise to the girls who were listening to James talk. Zazie, from what they gathered, was never exited about anything unless it was about her Circus performance. And she smiled even less than that. To see that she was apparently extremely happy around the new teacher shocked them, not to mention their surprise when he called her Zazie-**Chan**, they were now plotting to corner her and get some info from her.

Zazie suddenly shivered.

"Something wrong Zazie-Chan?" James asked, having seen the shiver.

"..." She said looking around the room.

This was when James realised that Negi wasn't in the room and neither were some of the girls, including Asuna. "Ah crap, where'd the kid go now?" he said as he stood up. "*Sigh* I better go look for him. I'll be right back Zazie-Chan."

XXX

James was met with a strange sight when he came to some stairs after he had been searching for a while; Asuna and Negi standing close to each other, looking like they were about to kiss, much to James' shock. That was... until one of the girls watching them; Kazumi, took a photo of them. He was sure he heard her mutter blackmail as she smirked.

"A...Asuna-San, y...you..." Ayaka started as she shakily pointed at her.

And then the inevitable fight broke out...

**Later, after the party**

"Haah... that was terrible... This all your fault!" Asuna said to Negi as they, James and Zazie were walking through the night-time streets.

Negi chuckled nervously. " Ahaha, you know what they say... 'You get what you sow'.

Asuna turned to Negi sharply and glared at him as James laughed as his expense. "What was that?!"

"Um...nothing...?"

As Negi continued talking, James turned to Zazie. "So... Zazie-Chan... any chance of you NOT having revenge for me not calling, writing, E-mailing exedra, exedra?"

Zazie turned to him with an emotionless expression, and whispered one word that sent a shiver of fear down his spine. "No."

Oh James remembered very well the price of angering Zazie, it guaranteed that the target was either scarred for life, physically broken, or financially broke. None of those appealed to James much. Especially after the last person. He saw it with his own eyes. Not pretty at all. Sure he can slice guys up with his battle cards, but what Zazie did... Pure. Evil.

As James Came out of his thoughts, he noticed Asuna walking off and Negi writing something in the class roll next to Asuna's photo.

As James lent over to see what he wrote, he smiled slightly. It said: 'She's nice after all'

"Hey! What are you guys doing? Let's go!" Asuna shouted.

"**ACHOO!**" Negi sneezed, His magic becoming unstable as he did, lifting up Asuna, Konoka, and Zazie's skirts.

"**YOU DID IT AGAIN?!**" She shouted as James got a slight nosebleed.

Yep, first days at your new job can be hectic, but they can never be as hectic as this.

XXX

Author's notes

**Well this chapter took long enough. But hey, I made it a bit longer than usual to compensate.**

**As you no doubt figured out. Zazie is now in James' harem. Negi's? I have no idea... Except for maybe Eva? Asuna? Hmmm...**

**Well anyway not much more to say here except for this. Chapters may be coming slower than usual.**

**Two words... Chocolate. Mushrooms.**

**Please review.**

**Cryo out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. I do however own my OC James

**Hey guys just saying thanks for the reviews. But without father delay, here's the next chapter of CardShark Of Mahora. Enjoy. Oh by the way Zazie **_**may **_**be a little OOC in this fic, but I reason that it is only because she doesn't have a very developed character.**

**CardShark Of Mahora**

As the clocks struck 7:00 James was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the danger he was in as a figure shrouded in shadow slowly crept towards the couch he was sleeping on, carrying some sort of cylindrical object with a grin on its face.

"**...!**" Zazie shouted as she dumped a bucket of water on top of his head.

"**HOLY FUCK MONKEYS!**" James screamed, jumping up and scanning the room wildly, and finally found the one responsible for his drenched state, silently laughing to death on the floor.

"Zazie..." he growled menacingly.

Sensing the danger Zazie froze, and slowly turned to James and waved nervously. "..."

"Good morning? That's all you have to say?" James asked eyebrow twiching.

Zazie simply nodded, her nervousness replaced with a small smirk.

The twitch developed into a tick mark. "Screw you Zazie-chan"

Zazie raised her eyebrow. "...?" She said with a Cheshire grin.

James eyes widened to comical proportions and an atomic blush covered his face. "W...What?! I didn't mean t...that!" he stuttered.

Zazie giggled and walked in to the kitchen, leaving James to calm down by himself.

**Later**

James was walking down a hall towards the teacher's locker room. Zazie had gone off on her own to get to class before him.

As he reached the room, he saw Negi struggling to reach his own locker, and Ayaka help him, he decided to greet them. "Hey kid, Ayaka-san." He said with a wave.

Negi Turned and said back. "Oh hello James-San How was your morning?"

This caused James to blush a bit, reminded of Zazie's 'joke'. "G...Good, it was good." he said.

Ayaka narrowed her eyes an inch, seeing the blush.

XXX

"Oh!" Negi said as they neared the classroom. "I almost forgot, good morning to you as well Iinchou-san!" Negi greeted happily.

Ayaka's suspicion evaporated as she turned to Negi and smiled. "My name is Yukihiro Ayaka Negi-sensei." she chided. "But never mind that, did you sleep well last night?" She asked.

"Ah, yes, very well." Negi replied.

'I feel like I've been forgotten' James thought with a sweat drop. He then noticed someone staring at him from the class window. 'Is that...Nodoka?' he thought. James then decided to say hello. "Good morning Nodoka-san, how are you this morning?" he greeted.

"Ah..." Nodoka said as she blushed. "Good...good morning." she said shyly. She then rushed back from the window and to her seat as Negi and Ayaka entered to room, Ayaka catching an eraser that was about to fall on Negi's head.

"S...Stand..." Nodoka started, as the class did just that.

"Pay attention!" Ayaka hissed to the girls who weren't standing.

"B...Bow." She continued. As Negi and James reached the teacher's desk.

"Good morning!" the class nearly shouted. No doubt they were excited to see how Negi would teach them.

James decided to just pull up a chair and sit next to the desk, maybe try to keep Negi from getting molested like yesterday.

As the class went on, Negi asked Asuna to translate something from a book. That didn't end well. "Asuna-san" Negi started. "You're pretty badat English, aren't you?" he said with a nervous smile.

James winced as he shuffled his cards. 'Bad move kid, bad move.'

"**WHA?!**" Asuna screamed as the class burst out into laughter.

"Not only is she bad at English, she's bad at maths too!" said one girl.

"And Japanese..." said another in a monotone voice.

"Home economics and civics too!" said one more.

"In other words, she's an **idiot**!" finished Ayaka in a 'I'm better then you' kind of voice. "All she's good at is P.E!"

Asuna bowed her head, her hair shadowing her eyes as she shook slightly.

'Oh this won't end well.' Thought James as he backed away a little.

Asuna's head suddenly snapped up as she charged at Negi and grabbed him. "Y...You! I told you this morning not to get on my bad side!" she screamed in his face.

Unfortunately as she did that, a strand of her hair brushed across Negi's nose, and he started to sneeze.

Having seen the effects of Negi's sneeze last night while they were at a distance, James decided to back away and let it happen as a punishment for threatening Negi.

"**ACHOO!**"

Predictably this managed to strip Asuna of all but her underwear, blow up the skirts of every girl in the room, and blow James' hat off.

"A...Asuna-san! Why are you taking off your clothes in the middle of class?!" Ayaka screamed, not believing what was happening.

As the class laughed at Asuna's state of dress. (Or should I say _un_dress.) She had only one thing on her mind as she glared at Negi. '**I'm going to kill him!**'

As that was going on, James was searching for his hat. "Come on, come on where is it?" he asked himself as one girl approached him.

"U...Um, James-sensei..." haid a shy voice from behind him. James turned around to see none other than Nodoka holding his hat out to him.

"Ah, Nodoka-san, thank you." he said with a small smile as he took it from her slowly, making sure that the card on it was still there.

Nodoka blushed and then rushed away, not noticing the looks she was giving from her two friends.

Later

Negi and James were sitting on the steps near the stairs where Nodoka fell. Negi thinking, James drinking a can of soft drink called Pepsi Max.

'Hmm...' James thought as He stared into the distance. 'I wonder what happened to Eon... He hasn't talked to me in a while now'

'_You called, Sparky?_' called the annoying voice in his head.

James almost jumped in surprise. 'Eon? Where have you been all this time?' he asked.

Eon seemed to laugh nervously. '_Yeah... about that... I've kinda been... trying to get a body while you were asleep._' he said.

James eyes widened, '**are you crazy?! Don't you remember what happened last time?**' He demanded.

Eon Started talking again. '_I remember... but this time I didn't try to force myself out of your mind, I have a theory; that if I leave enough of my energy with you. I can escape this prison without killing you.' _Eon said, hope in his voice.

'Really? That's great! How long will it take for you to leave? The amount of power you'll have to leave will no doubt have to be massive.' James thought.

Eon nodded, not that James could see it. '_Yes, it will. But to answer your first question; I have no idea._' he said bluntly.

James almost face vaulted. 'No idea? Seriously?'

'_Unfortunately. But enough about that, that purple haired girl and two others are approaching.' _and with that Eon went silent.

James lifted his head just in time to see that, just as Eon said, that Nodoka and two other girls were walking in his and Negi's direction, but she looked different somehow.

"Umm... James-sensei?" asked the girl with glasses.

"Hm? Oh, yes?" James said a bit distracted trying to find what was different about Nodoka.

The girl then continued. "excuse us, Sensei. We have some questions about today's lesson."

"Ah, sure, you're Saotome Haruna, right?" James asked.

"Ah, it's not me. It's this girl." she said as the other girl, Yue, pushed Nodoka closer to James.

James then finally noticed what was different about Nodoka. "Ah! Nodoka-san you've changed your hairstyle haven't you? It really suits you." he said, making her blush. He could now see some of Nodoka's eyes.

Yue and Haruna then suddenly lifted up most of the hair covering her face and started speaking.

"Doesn't it? Doesn't it just!?" Haruna said excitedly.

"She's such a cute girl, nut she never shows her face!" Yue said in her monotone voice.

Looking at Nodoka's blushing face, as she looked elsewhere, embarrassedly, James failed to stop one word from escaping his mind. "C...Cute."

As soon as he said that, Yue and Haruna froze as both he and Nodoka blushed beet red. James covered his mouth with his hands as Nodoka dashed away.

"Ah! Nodoka!" Haruna shouted. She then turned to James. "Sorry about this Sensei!" she then took off running, trying to catch her

James then turned to Yue who was standing there. "I...I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself from saying that." he said sincerely.

Yue stared at him for a few seconds, and then spoke. "It's fine." she said shortly. She then rushed off in the same direction as Haruna and Nodoka. Unseen to James and Negi, she had a small smile on her face.

Negi then spoke trying to get rid of the embarrassed aura around James. "Um...If only everyone was as well behaved as her..." he said. "When you compare her with Asuna-san..." an image of Asuna As a demon surrounded by flames entered his mind. Making him chuckle nervously.

"Yeah, I guess, but then class would be a bit boring don't ya think? But never mind that I'm going to take a little walk." James said as he stood up and left.

"Ok James-san. Goodbye." Negi said. He then noticed something fall out of his bag.

"T...This is..." he started. "This is the set of 'Seven coloured magic pills (For adult use only) that grandfather gave me all those years ago...!" he said. "If I have these, maybe I really can make that love potion for Asuna-san!" Negi realized.

XXX

"Asuna-san! Asuna-san!" Negi shouted as He ran in, a beaker of a bubbling liquid was in his hand but he placed it on the desk.

"...Looks like that Negi-brat is back" Asuna grumbled.

Neither of them noticed James enter the room and stand near the beaker, looking at it quizzically.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT!?**" Asuna roared.

"I did it! I actually did it!" Negi said.

"*Sigh* you did what?" she asked.

"The love potion!" Negi exclaimed.

"I told you, I don't want it!" Asuna said as she stomped away from Negi.

"Ah, please wait! It really works!" Negi said. "All you need to do is drink a little and... AHHH!" Negi screamed at what he saw as he turned around.

James had drunk the potion.

"James-san why did you drink that?!" Negi said as Asuna turned around, slightly curious about what would happen to him.

"Hm? What do you mean?" James asked, oblivious to what he just drank.

"The love potion! On the desk!" Negi hissed.

James' eyes widened as his mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh shit..." he mumbled.

"Quick! Do you feel any different? Anything at all?" Negi asked frantically.

"N...No nothing so far." James replied.

"See? Nothing happened!" Asuna said, a frown on her face.

"Huh...? that's funny..." Negi said, seemingly forgetting that James was in any danger.

"Um...hello? Just drank a love potion here! Could use some info on what you made it with!" James demanded, sweating bullets.

"Oh, I used the Seven coloured magic pills to make it." Negi replied.

James suddenly paled. "Ooh...shit." he said, not noticing Konoka walking towards him in a strange daze.

"James-kun." she said as she walked closer to him, a blush on her face. "Now that I've taken a good look at you..." she walked even closer. "You're kind of...really...cute!" she exclaimed. And then proceeded to glomp him.

"H...Hold it right there!" Ayaka started. "What are you doing, Konoka-san?!" she said as she walked up to them. "That kind of conduct towards a teacher is inappropriate, and furthermore..." she suddenly got down on one knee and pulled a bouquet of roses out of...somewhere. "Sensei, please accept these..." she said, the same dazed looked in her eyes as Konoka.

'_Oh this won't end well at all_' James thought as he gulped at the looks he was given from most of the class.

"Sensei, please have some! I made it in home economics!" Said one girl as she held out a slice of cake on a plate.

"Sensei I just happened to make some clothes..." another said.

While this went on, Asuna and Negi were just staring in amazement. '_It worked..?! It was the real thing? Damn!_' Asuna thought.

'_I hope James-san won't be mad at me for this._' Negi thought as he watched with a childish innocence.

As Asuna and Negi were watching, James was struggling to get away from the drugged up girls, having been tackled to the ground earlier, he paled at the next sentence uttered from the girls.

"Let's take those clothes off, shall we?" one of them said.

"Oh hell no!" James shouted as he finally managed to get free and run out of the room. Unfortunately, the girls followed. "Negi! Asuna! A little help would be appreciated!" he called as he ran down the hall. A few seconds later though...

"Nodoka-san! You might want to watch out!" James shouted.

Nodoka's head shot to James' voice. "Huh? W...What's going on?" she asked.

James decided to tell her a half truth. "Err... I'm being chased by some of the class!" he said as he pointed to the rabid girls.

Nodoka looked towards them and unknown to her, her eyes slightly narrowed. "I...If that's the case... this way!" she said as she grabbed James' hand and dragged him with surprising strength down a different hallway.

**Later**

*Click* Nodoka locked the door as they entered the library.

"Hah, thanks for this Nodoka-san." James said as he panted slightly.

"I...It's nothing... I've locked the door, so we should be ok for now..." Nodoka said as she looked at him. But, this also finally made her notice that she was in a room with James... all alone... with nobody else there. Aaand there's the blush.

"Wow!" James exclaimed, startling Nodoka. "This is one big library! So many books..." James said as he started looking around.

"Y...Yes." Nodoka started as she followed James. "This academy has quite a history... it was established long ago by people from Europe. Because of our long history, there are even more books currently in storage... But Library Island, which is used by the university, has many thousands of times more than we do..." she said. Somehow not stuttering for the whole explanation.

"Wow, you seem like you know what you're talking about Nodoka-san." James said. "If I need any info of books I'll be sure to come to you." he joked.

"Ah... I...It's nothing." Nodoka said shyly, slowly getting closer to him.

As James turned around, he saw that Nodoka was a _little_ too close for comfort. "Um... Nodoka-san? What are you doing?" he asked as he slowly backed away. Unfortunately, there was a bookcase behind him.

"James-sensei..." Nodoka mumbled.

"Oh no, not you too!" James said as he decided to climb the bookshelf. Sadly, Nodoka followed.

"James-sensei!" she shouted as she somehow chased him across the shelves. (Seriously, how'd they get up there?)

**A few seconds earlier**

"Argh, where did that idiot go?" Asuna said as both she and Negi ran down a hall.

"I don't know. What I'm worried about is; what if James-san accidentally runs into another classroom!" Negi said.

Then, they heard a voice. "James-sensei!"

Asuna immediately recognised it. "That was Honya-chan's voice just now! Come on Negi!" she said as they took off running towards the sound.

**Back in the library**

As Nodoka was chasing James across the bookcase, she didn't see the book on top of it. As soon as she stepped on it, she slipped and fell off of the case. "**KYAAAH!**" she screamed as she fell.

James saw this, and reacted immediately, he stopped running and quickly jumped towards to falling girl, catching her just before she hit the ground. Unfortunately she landed on top of him. Pinning him to the ground. "Geh... are you ok Nodoka-san?" he asked she stared at him. "Err... Nodoka-san?" she then started to lean in. James gulped. "P...Please get off of me?" he asked.

"O...Ok..." Nodoka replied dazedly, leaning in even closer.

"T...That's not g...getting off of me Nodoka-san." James said as he sweated bullets.

"N...No, It isn't, is it?" she said. She was getting even closer.

'_Gah, what she's saying and what she's doing are completely different!_' James thought.

She was inches away from James now, their noses were almost touching. "...I'm sorry..." Nodoka said.

XXX

Author's notes

**Now THIS is a cliff hanger. Will Nodoka get her kiss? Will Negi and Asuna get there in time to stop it? You'll have to wait for the next chapter of CardShark of Mahora!**

**Before I go though. One person who has read my fanfic has asked me to not give Negi a harem. I'd like your opinion on it in the reviews.**

**Also, the poll for James' harem is NOT final, he will be given more girls at a later date.**

**Please review.**

**Cryo out.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. I do however own my OC James

**Hehe... oh, I did enjoy that cliff hanger. Ok without further adieu, the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**CardShark Of Mahora**

**Last time**

"_Geh... are you ok Nodoka-san?" he asked she stared at him. "Err... Nodoka-san?" she then started to lean in. James gulped. "P...Please get off of me?" he asked._

"_O...Ok..." Nodoka replied dazedly, leaning in even closer._

"_T...That's not g...getting off of me Nodoka-san." James said as he sweated bullets._

"_N...No, It isn't, is it?" she said. She was getting even closer._

'_Gah, what she's saying and what she's doing are completely different!' James thought._

_She was inches away from James now, their noses were almost touching. "...I'm sorry..." Nodoka said._

**Now**

"N...Nodoka-san... stop!" James said as he tried to escape from under her. That was what James hated about this kind of love potion; it increased the strength of the ones affected by it by five times.

This, as expected didn't slow her down as she got closer to him, intent on getting what she wanted.

She almost succeeded.

Suddenly, the door burst off its hinges and hit Nodoka, knocking her out. He then heard a shout of "**JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!**" as Asuna lowered her foot and Negi came running in. "Ah! It even got Honya-chan! ...I mean, Miyazaki!

"James-san, are you ok?!" Negi shouted as he looked at the damage caused by James running from Nodoka.

James decided to NOT tell them what Nodoka almost succeeded in doing seeing as Asuna _may _put him in a coffin for it. "Y...Yeah I'm fine, you two got here just in time." he said as he walked over to the unconscious Nodoka and picked her up bridal style. "I'm going to take her to the infirmary." he said

"Err... sure." Asuna said. She then gave him a glare. "If you do anything to her, you won't see tomorrow." she threatened.

James sighed. "What is it with women thinking I'm a rapist?" he asked himself, as he started for the infirmary.

**The next morning**

James woke up with a start. "I...I have a really bad feeling about today." he said as he slowly got up.

"...?" Zazie asked with a tilt of her head. Having woken up before him

"I have no idea, it's just a feeling. I see our other roommate has woken up and left before us." He said, looking at the bed below Zazie's.

Zazie then took a sniff of the air, and narrowed her eyes as she pointed at him. "..." she said.

James took slight offence to this. "I do not stink!" he said. But then he decided to take a sniff of himself, and recoiled in disgust. "Ok... maybe I do..." he said with embarrassment. James then realised something. "Um... Zazie-chan? Where's the shower?" he asked as he looked around, not seeing a door except for the one he entered from.

"..." Zazie said, waiting for his reaction.

"W...What?! Public?!" he shouted, blushing up a storm. After a few seconds he managed to calm down and ask. "Ok... where are they? Maybe nobody's there this early in the morning." He said with his eyes closed, missing the grin that appeared on Zazie's face.

"..." Zazie said to him. Grin still hidden.

"Ok, I'll head there now. See you later Zazie-chan." James said as he walked out the door, oblivious to the plan of his roommate as she opened her wardrobe.

**Ten minutes and three dead ends later**

After getting lost _again _James finally found his way to the bathhouse. As he entered, he noticed two rooms with 'Change room' written in bold letters on the middle of them. The only difference was that one said 'Female' and one, strangely, said 'Male' even though that Mahora academy was an all girl school. 'Maybe the male teachers use this place sometimes?' James mused. 'Well never mind that, I have to clean up fast before anyone gets here_._' he thought as he stepped into the room. He never noticed a figure enter the room opposite him.

XXX

After James changed into his trunks (Not taking the chance of flashing one of the girls if they come in) he entered the bath/pool, but not before casting a small illusion spell on his left arm. "Ahhh... nice..." he said, enjoying the water as he started scrubbing himself.

Suddenly, the door to the female change room swung open to reveal...

"Z-Z-Zazie-chan?!" James stuttered, going red in the face at what he was seeing.

Zazie was standing near the bath, wearing nothing but a towel, a grin on her face, though if you looked close enough you could see a small blush on her face as well.

'_...Nice...' _Eon said as he shamelessly eyed her up. If he had a body, he would surely have been drooling.

As she entered the bath she started to talk. "..." she said with a deceptively innocent voice.

"..." all James could do was blink... and stare... and stare.

Zazie chuckled. "..."

James paled just a little bit. "Huh...wait! No! I wasn't staring!" he said as he waved his arms around, while trying to get himself away from Zazie. He didn't know why she acted like this when they were alone, in front of other people she was her usual stoic self, but when they were alone, she became as mischievous as a fox, and**very **flirty.

Zazie's grin never faded, and she said. "...?" and as she said, James had failed to turn away from her.

James gulped, sweating bullets. "Mercy?" he asked with a small voice, expecting much worse than he was going to get.

This was it for Zazie; she burst out laughing at James' face, almost falling into the water as she tried to steady herself.

James on the other hand was confused. "What? What's so funny?" he asked as Zazie finally calmed down and sat down.

"...?" she asked as James blushed in embarrassment.

"...No...?" James denied badly.

This just made Zazie giggle. But suddenly she became serious."..." she said as she pointed at James' disguised arm/

James clutched said limb with a solemn expression. "It's not that, It's just that there are so many kids here that don't know about magic, and what can happen if you can't control it, It's better this way, less problems." He said as he turned away, missing the sad look Zazie sent his way.

For a few minutes neither of them said anything, until...

"AH... STOP... NOOO!" a voice screamed.

"Was that Negi?" asked James as he looked around, bad memories forgotten for the moment.

"What are you so embarrassed about? You're just a kid!" another voice called.

"...?" Zazie wondered, mimicking James' reaction.

"**COME ON! TAKE THOSE CLOTHES OFF!**" Asuna's voice roared.

This prompted face-vaults from both James and Zazie. "The fuck?" James said incredulously, Zazie nodding in agreement.

At that moment, a swimsuit wearing Asuna carrying a now naked Negi entered the bath house. All of a sudden Asuna threw Negi into the pool.

"**WAAH.**" he screamed, right before he hit the water.

James, meanwhile, had a feeling this would be amusing.

Negi's head bobbed above the water as he spoke to himself. "Uuu... that was mean... and I'm supposed to be her teacher, too..." he said. He then noticed the size of the bath, it looked more like a pool than a bath. "Wah! What's this?!" he shouted.

"It's the pride of our dorm: the giant steam bath!" Asuna stated.

She then walked over to a shelf and started rummaging through it. "We have to fit one hundred people in here sometimes, so it has to be as big as this. No one should be here at this hour though." she said.

"Eh... it's just like the public baths I saw in a book once!" Negi said, amazed.

"Noooow, then..." Asuna started as she walked up behind Negi holding some soap and a towel. "Let's get this dirty little puppy all nice and clean!" she said with a near evil look in her eyes.

This had an immediate effect...

As Negi started running away from Asuna as she chased him, James and Zazie sat there and quietly laughed. They also wondered how they hadn't been seen yet. "This right here is hilarious." James said.

"Poor kid, Asuna-san may just kill him." Zazie said, speaking normally for once.

James noticed this and turned to her. "You should really speak out loud more Zazie-chan, you have a beautiful voice." He said.

This had the unexpected reaction of Zazie blushing slightly and turning away from him. "..." she said, back to her silent language.

"What? What did I say?" James said, oblivious as always.

"I said; my family is dead" Asuna's voice rang out, catching James' attention, his head turning in her direction.

"Ever since I was a little girl, Konoka's grandfather; the principal, has looked after me... But I can't sponge off him forever, can I? I thought I'd pay him back bit by bit by taking a job." she said. She then saw something she didn't expect. "W...Why are you crying?! Stop that!" she told him.

"But! B...But! I mean... To think that someone as violent and vicious as Asuna-san would lead such a bitter school life..." Negi sobbed.

This had James struggling to hold in his laughter as Zazie silently giggled. 'This kid is comedy gold.' he thought.

"And to think how I completely misjudged you... I'm sorry" Negi continued, still crying.

"Hey! I don't need that kind of sympathy!" Asuna shouted as she stood up. Unfortunately, she managed to slip on the bar of soap that she dropped when Negi started crying.

"Kyaaa!" Asuna screamed as she fell... right on top of Negi.

At this James couldn't hold it in any longer; he burst out laughing as both Negi and Asuna's heads snapped in his direction.

"Huh? James-san? When did you get here?" Negi asked. Surprisingly calm considering his position. Asuna on the other hand...

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I KNEW YOU WERE A PERVERT!**" she screamed as she stalked over to him, intent on beating him senseless.

James immediately jumped up. "No! Wait! I came here to take a bath! Not peek on any of the girls! Zazie here can prove it!" James denied, sweating bullets again.

Asuna then looked to said white haired girl for confirmation and she nodded. "..." she said.

Asuna then looked at James with a glare. "If you so much as _look_ at me in the wrong way while we're in here, say goodbye to your manhood." Asuna threatened.

This made James pale, as he moved his hands to cover said object. "Yes ma'am" he said.

Then, all of a sudden, they started to hear chattering, and it was getting closer...

"T...This is bad! Someone else is here! They're starting earlier than usual!" Asuna said nervously.

"Eh?! This is not good! If they see us here together, there might be a misunderstanding!" Negi said, also nervous.

"It'll be more than a misunderstanding for me! Do you have any idea what they'll do to me?!" James almost shouted.

"..." Zazie just waited, not worried in the least.

"J...Just hide!" Asuna hissed, pushing Negi into a smaller pool and under the water. James decided to hide behind a conveniently placed rock.

Zazie? She just sat there.

Just then, there doors opened, and in came some of the girls of 2A, clothed in just towels, some even less than that.

James mind blanked, all he could do was turn away from the girls, his face dark red.

"_Sparky, if you don't look back at the sexy schoolgirls, I swear I will... I will... Just look at the tits._" the perverted voice that was Eon spoke.

'I prefer **not **getting castrated Eon' James thought back.

"_You're no fun_"

James then realised that the girls were chatting about something.

"And just what was Negi-sensei doing it that violent, vicious Asuna-san's room?" Ayaka asked Konoka.

"Ah... that's because my grandfather told him to..." she replied.

"Principal-sensei said that?" Ayaka said surprised.

"What about James-sensei? Heh... I wonder if we should ask Konoka's grandfather if we can have him in our room..." Haruna said. "What do you think, Nodoka-chan?" she asked the shy bookworm.

"Eh?!" she said. 'J...James-sensei in o...our room' she thought as a few M rated fantasies entered her mind. It's always the quiet ones...

"I think there's someone else more suitable to live with Negi-sensei and give him a wonderful upbringing!" Ayaka stated, not hearing or not caring about what Haruna said.

'...Upbringing?' James and Asuna thought at the same time with a sweat drop.

"No matter how much of a child genius he is, Negi-sensei is just that, a child! Sensei needs a motherly figure full of tolerance to take care of his daily needs..." Ayaka said with a clenched fist. "Yes! The well-proportioned and perfect me, for example!" she said, blushing with a smirk on her face.

"But when it comes breasts, it's got to be me, right?" Haruna said as she grabbed said objects.

"Y...Yes..." Nodoka replied.

"They say having big breasts is a motherly characteristic..." Yue said.

As this was happening James was thinking about how to escape. 'Hmm... No they would notice me... God damn it, what a time to leave your cards in your room James.'

While he was thinking though, the rest of the class walked in.

"It seems the person with the biggest breasts get keep Negi-sensei in their room." He heard Yue say, making him chuckle a bit.

'Lucky kid.' what they said next though caught his attention.

"Ah, what about James-sensei" asked one of the girls.

"Well, we obviously can't use the same contest as Negi-sensei's. How about..." they them proceeded to try to come up with other contests to get James in their rooms.

'Really? Just... really?' James deadpanned. He then saw Asuna and Negi slowly get out of the pool they were in. 'This should be good.'

"Hey, Negi! Now's our chance to escape!" Asuna said as she pulled him out.

"Eh? What about James-san?" he asked

"Forget about him! It's his own fault for coming in here in the first place. Now come on!" Asuna said without any regret as she dragged Negi towards the door.

Unfortunately, karma had something to say to Asuna at that moment. And tripped her and Negi over... With her on top of him. Catching the attention of all the girls.

"Ah! Negi-sensei?!" one screamed as she covered herself up.

"A...Asuna-san?! Wh...What are you doing?! Pushing down N...Negi-sensei while he's h...half ...naked!" Ayaka screeched.

James saw his chance, and used this as a distraction to escape, using his magic to levitate his clothes towards him.

No one saw him escape... well... except for...

"Hello sensei." said a voice.

James froze, his head turning in a robotic fashion, towards the owner of the voice.

Standing right in front of him was none other than his other roommate.

Setsuna Sakurazaki.

"Erm... hello Setsuna-san." he gulped, eyes darting to the sword she always seemed to be carrying.

Setsuna noticed this and said. "There is no need to worry James-sensei, I know you weren't peeking on the class, Zazie-san explained it to me when I noticed you." she said stoically.

James let out a sigh of relief. "That's good, for a second I thought you were going to try to carve me up with that sword of yours. Well, goodbye, I have some stuff to do." he said as he walked away.

Setsuna looked at his back as he disappeared down the hallway. 'Hmm, he seems normal enough. But what is this presence I sense from him.' she thought.

XXX

**Author's notes**

**First of all, sorry for being so slow with the new chapter. I was sick for a couple of days and I couldn't LOOK at my computer let alone type on it.**

**Secondly, Just a little fun on my part. Try and guess what Setsuna was feeling from James. I'll give you a hint; it's not Eon, and it has to do with his arm.**

**Please review.**

**Cryo out.**


	8. Announcement

Sorry, no chapter yet, I am working on it though.

By the way; the poll for James' starting harem is done, the lucky four girls are: Mana, Konoka, Setsuna, and Ku fei.

This is just an announcement that I am making another story; A One Piece OC fic. (I seem to be fond of making new OC's) But I can't decide what weapon I should give him. His power is the manipulation of gravity, and I can't find a weapon that would work well with that. If you have any Ideas, please PM me or leave a review.

Cryo out.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. I do however own my OC James

**Aaaand, I'm back! I have nothing to say. Here's the next chapter. Also, I apologise if I don't get Setsuna's personality down this chapter.**

**CardShark Of Mahora**

"_Big bro!"_

"_RICKY! NO!"_

"_**You will serve me!"**_

"_JAMES!"_

"**GAH!**" James shouted as he shot straight up from his sleep. He looked round the room, only seeing Zazie and Setsuna, sleeping peacefully.

"Just a dream..." he whispered. "No... a memory..."

Seeing as he won't be getting anymore sleep, James decided to get some air. As he stepped out the door, James talked to Eon.

'I thought you had that nightmare locked down Eon.' he said.

'_So did I. __**It**__ must have found a loophole_.' he said, strangely serious. '_Or it's getting stronger._'

James grimaced. 'And neither of those are good. Can you put the barrier back up?'

'_I'm not sure, it could just knock them down again, but I'll give it a go when you go to sleep again._' Eon said.

James nodded and cut the connection. As he was walking down a sidewalk, he took out his deck of cards and shuffled them, thinking.

"James-sensei?" asked a voice.

"GAH!" James shouted as he jumped, his cards floating around him in response to his surprise. He turned round to meet the slightly widened eyes of Setsuna.

"Um... would you believe me if I said that you're dreaming?" James asked.

Setsuna shook her head. "There's no need to worry, sensei, I know about magic. I am a Shinmei-ryu swordswoman after all." she explained.

"Ah, that would explain the sword you always carry around." James said as his cards gathered into his hand once again. He then had an idea. "I wonder..." he started with a small smirk. "Are you any good?" he asked.

Setsuna seemed offended by this, and replied with. "Of course I am!"

James' smirk widened a bit. "Then you wouldn't say no to a small spar to prove it then, wouldn't you?" he said.

Setsuna's eyes narrowed at the perceived insult to her skills. "No, I wouldn't, come with me, I know a place." she said, gripping her sword a little harder than she had been.

Later

"Here we are." Setsuna said as she stopped walking.

Where they were, James didn't know, all he knew was that they were in the middle of a dense forest.

"So, any rules you would like to place on this match?" James asked.

"Hmm... no magic or anything of the sort, only sword skills." Setsuna said as she drew her sword.

James nodded. "Fine, let me just get my sword." He said.

Right as he said that, his cards started floating towards his hand, forming what looked like a spike. "**Card long-sword.**" he called, a flash of light then came from the spike.

Setsuna was forced to close her eyes from the brightness, and when she finally opened them after the light died down, in the place of the spike of cards, in his hand was a simple double edged long-sword.

"Wha...?" she said with wide eyes, she had never seen this type of magic before!

"This spell right here, I call it Morph, it allows me to transform any object in to any other object, as long as I have enough materials to exchange, and said materials are magically conductive." James explained. "But don't worry; this sword is completely normal, besides being as conductive as the cards that were used to make it."

Setsuna nodded, and got into a stance as James did the same. "Fine, let's get started." she said as she charged.

Ten minutes later

"H...How...?" Setsuna gasped for air as she fell to a knee, exhausted, battered, and bleeding.

"H...Heh, you ARE good." James said, more or less in the same state as her, maybe a little better. "How about... *Cough* we call this a draw?"

"Fine... this will be settled later." she said as she sheaved her sword. She had some respect for her black haired teacher now.

James nodded, and un-morphed his cards. "Hah... I haven't had a spar like that in a while... come here, I'll take care of you injuries." he said as his hand glowed a pale green.

Setsuna looked confused. "What? How will you do that?" she asked, not seeing the glow yet.

James held up his hand. "This is a healing spell a friend taught me; it will heal any small injury in a matter of seconds, big ones will take a while though." He said.

Setsuna nodded impressed. "Sounds useful." she said.

"Yep, now get over here so I can heal you." he said as she walked over.

As soon as James' glowing hand touched her injuries, a pleasant feeling ran through her body, making her shiver slightly. Luckily for her, James didn't notice.

After a few minutes James stepped back, his hand now not glowing. "Ok, done, are you feeling ok? No dizziness? Headache?" he asked.

"No, sensei, I feel fine." she replied.

James smiled. "Good, I can't have one of my student hurt now can I? Well, time to go, the sun is rising and I'd prefer if we weren't late." he said as he walked off.

Later, in class

"2-A's Baka rangers have assembled!"shouted Makie, Yue, Kaede, and Ku-Fei as they struck strange poses.

James sweat dropped. "Huh? What's going on?" he asked.

Seeing as she was right next to him, Chao decided to answer him. "These four, plus Asuna, have the lowest test scores in the class, hence the name Baka rangers." she said.

James nodded. "Ah, that explains that..."

Suddenly, James started to cough violently, hunching over slightly and lifting his hand to his mouth, after he pulled it away, his eyes widened.

"...?" Zazie asked as she looked at him with worry in her eyes.

"I...I'm ok just a fit, nothing much." James gasped.

She never noticed the blood that stained the hand he had covered his mouth with.

Later

After the class had ended; Negi had decided to tutor the 'Baka rangers' personally. James had almost laughed at Yue's answer to Negi's question of why she was a Baka ranger if she was so smart. "I hate studying." she said simply.

After the after lesson, as James decided to call it, he decided to go back to his room, absently shuffling his deck. 'What was with that coughing fit just then, and... why did I bleed?' he thought.

As he entered his room, he almost collapsed onto his couch, falling asleep almost instantly.

XXX

The next day, Negi and James were sorting paperwork.

"Why does this crap have to exist?" James asked with a scowl.

Negi sighed. "It's our duty as teachers to do this James-san."

"Yeah, yeah"

"Negi-sensei." called Shizuna's voice from next to him.

"Ah! Yes?" Negi responded.

"How's your teacher's training coming along? Have you got the feel for teaching yet?" she asked.

"N...No not yet" Negi said. "I'm younger than everyone else in my class, so I tend to get treated as a kid... No one ever comes to see me for advice or anything..."

"Hehe... Well, that can't be helped, can it?" Shizuna said. She then turned to James. "What about you James-sensei, how are you doing?" she asked.

James shrugged. "Meh... it's been ok I guess. No one comes to me for any advice either, although in fairness, I do look a bit... intimidating." James said.

"Negi-sensei! James-sensei!" screamed a voice as Makie and Ako entered the room, tears in their eyes.

James blinked. "Ako-san? Makie-san? What happened to you both?" James asked as he looked at the girls. Makie had a bruise on her head and hand and Ako also had a bruise on her head.

"T...There's a fight in the school grounds!" Ako cried.

"Take a look at this wound! Please help us!"

"E...Eh?! Who would do a terrible thing like that?" Negi asked.

"Idiots, that's who." James stated with a blank face. "Negi, come on, we're stopping this." he said as he walked out of the room.

XXX

"Take this! Senior student attack!" shouted a girl as she threw a ball at one of the girls of 2-A.

"Ah!" gasped Akira as the ball hit her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Hehehe... finally got the deal?" asked the ball thrower, with a cold grin. "Middle schoolers like you are just babies compared to seniors like us!" she announced as the girls behind her laughed. "Now that you understand, get lost!" she ordered as she seized the back of Yuna's collar and started to drag her away.

"Nooo! We were here first!" Yuna wined, flailing her arms around in a feeble attempt at escaping the older girl's grip.

"Hey! You people, stop right there!" Called a voice.

"Huh? Negi-bouzu?" Akira mumbled to herself.

And she was right too. Negi was running towards them, arms flailing, and shouting. Though strangely, James was nowhere to be seen.

As Negi stopped running, he went into a speech about how picking on other wasn't nice, and that he was going to get mad if they didn't stop, all while flailing his arms around

Now, if this came from someone like say... Takamichi, it would be intimidating, and enough to get the older girls to exit the area, coming from a small redheaded child wearing a suit though, it was just plain adorable, not a good thing to be, surrounded by the gender that has an inborn response to adorable things...

"Kyaaa! He's so cute!" screamed the girls as they glomped Negi.

Yeah... that...

While they were hugging and touching Negi. (Not that way, ya pervs.) They didn't notice the figure that was slowly approaching them.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a cold voice.

The girls, startled, turned towards the voice and paled at what they saw.

The cold red eyes of James Ricochet.

His stance was no longer slouched, like usual, making him look even taller than usual, his hat was shadowing his glaring eyes, making them seem to glow a demonic red, his arms were crossed as he glared down at the now frightened girls.

"I repeat... What do you think you're doing." he said.

The girl who threw the ball at Akira gulped. "J...Just g...greeting the new t...teacher." she stuttered.

"Not that." James said. "What do you think you're doing bullying my class." he asked.

"W...What do you mean? Bullying? W...What bullying?" she said, sweating nervously.

James scowled. "Let me make this very clear, Bully any of my class again, and you'll regret it. Do I make myself clear?" he growled.

"C...C...Crystal" she stuttered.

"Good. Now, all of you get to class, the bell's about to ring." James said, his personality going back to normal as the seniors fled.

"T...Thank you James-san..." Negi said as he looked up at James in awe.

"No problem kid." James said, shuffling his cards. He then glanced to his side. "Oh, hey Asuna-san Ayaka-san." he greeted.

"James-sensei, how did you do that?" Asuna asked.

James shrugged. "A bit of intimidation, a bit of false threats. Nothing much." he said, not really caring. "But the things I said to those girls goes the same for you girls as well, get going now." he said.

Later

After James sent them off, the class went to the change rooms.

"Hey, James-sensei was sure cool back there, wasn't he?" Ako said as she undressed.

"...Yeah" Akira agreed.

"At first, I didn't think he was very reliable, but after that, I'm rethinking my opinion." Yuna said.

"Eh? Did something happen?" asked Konoka, with a curious expression.

"We had a fight with the seniors." replied Asuna.

"Eeeh? Again?" asked one of the pink haired twins.

"But Negi-kun was just a bit pathetic back there, huh?" Yuna said.

"Ah, but he's only ten years old, so there's really no helping it..." Makie said.

Ayaka suddenly appeared next to them. "What's with you girls? Making fun of Negi-sensei like that..." she said angrily.

"Eeh... but it's true..."

"He's only ten years old after all..."

Elsewhere

In the forest where Setsuna and James sparred, was James himself. He was sitting cross legged, talking to Eon.

"_I keep telling you! I feel that something bad is is going to happen! I don't know when, but it's coming._"

James sighed. 'Let's say that I believe you. What do you suppose I do?' he thought.

"_You should prepare_ Those _cards, we may need the advantage._"

James eyes widened. 'A...Are you serious?! You know I haven't mastered Morph to that extent!'

"_This would be the perfect time to GET to that extent!_" Eon shouted.

James was surprised; Eon hadn't sounded this afraid since... never mind.

'...Fine, I'll collect the Soul cards, you happy now?' he asked, but got no response.

"God damn voice in my head." James said to himself, oblivious to the shadow watching him.

'So... this is who I will have to get past to achieve my goals. Seesh, he doesn't look any younger at all... lucky bastard.' The shadow thought as it chuckled.

**End**

**So sorry about the late update!  
**

**Anyway, you may have noticed, this chapter isn't as long as I said it would be. This is because I hit a little bit of writers block, and also because of my new story.**

**Just to remind you:**

**James harem so far: Zazie, Nodoka, Chachamaru, Konoka, Setsuna, Mana, and Ku fei.**

**If you have any suggestions about who I should give him, or who I should get rid of; please give a good reason, not just a; I hate this bitch! Kick her off the harem! I've already had a PM Saying exactly that. so don't.**


End file.
